Nuestra Vida Juntos
by AbSeLunita
Summary: Serena hace un recuento de su vida 2 años después de la muerte de su amado esposo Darien. AU y OoC hasta la médula. SerenaxDarien. Espero que les guste :)


¡Hola, hola! Este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, siempre quise escribir uno de esta pareja, respecto a los caps algunos serán drabbles y otros serán mas largos, dependiendo el acontecimiento, en un Universo Alterno y como dice otra autora contiene OoC hasta la médula, el fic está narrado en primera persona y contiene muy pocos diálogos, eso varía entre un cap y otro.

La historia parte de la edad de 7 años de Serena, hasta llegar a su actual edad, tanto Serena como Darien y Andrew tienen la misma edad, de verdad espero que les guste, tengo muy buenas ideas respecto a este fic es por eso que me encantaría que me regalaran aunque sea un review.

Sailor Moon no me pertenece pero la historia sip

Sin mas que agregar, le diré que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

7 años, la edad en que nos conocimos.

¿Qué edad teníamos Darien y yo cuando nos conocimos?

Eso lo recuerdo claramente, de hecho recuerdo todo con absoluta claridad.

Ese día fue mi primer día de clases, pero primero que nada les hablaré un poco de mí, me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 2 hijos, soy rubia de tez blanca y mis ojos son de color azul, tengo 35 años aunque aparento menos edad, la razón por la que hablaré de mi vida es porque creo que es momento de cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y comenzar con uno nuevo, sin él, mi amado Darien.

Nací en Japón porque mis padres se conocieron ahí tenían la edad de 15 años, mi madre es inglesa y mi padre mexicano (un dato curioso de mi padre, él es mexicano pero mis abuelos son japoneses de ahí mi apellido) ambos se encontraban de vacaciones cuando se vieron por primera vez, lo que pasó con ellos fue amor a primera vista y aunque en ese entonces no llegaron a nada ya que, como dije estaban de vacaciones, cada uno tenían sus respectivas vidas en su país.

Pasaron 10 años cuando el destino nuevamente los unió y fue precisamente en Japón donde se reencontraron y después de eso ya no se volvieron a separar, tanto mi hermano mayor Sami y yo somos japoneses en honor a su reencuentro.

Mis primeros años de vida fueron como los de cualquier niña, rodeada de muñecas, el miedo a la obscuridad, un hermano mayor siempre molestándome pero a la vez protegiéndome de todo peligro, pero bueno, ya me desvié del tema.

7 años tenía cuando entré al prestigiado colegio Mugen, al tercer grado de curso, mis padres se vieron en la necesidad de cambiarme de colegio debido a una serie problemas que tuve en el colegio anterior, aún recuerdo el nerviosismo que invadía todo mi ser.

Cuando la señorita Mónica (todavía recuerdo su nombre porque era bastante estricta) me llamó para presentarme frente toda la clase, a paso lento me adentré al aula de clases sentía la mirada de todos los compañeros, finalmente me paré enfrente de la clase y me presenté como es debido.

Todos me recibieron con una enorme sonrisa pero sentía una mirada sobre mí en particular, busqué al responsable y me topé con él, un niño de tez blanca ojos del mismo color que los míos solo que su cabello era azabache, el chico al percatarse de que yo lo miraba, movió su cabeza hacia un lado, pude notar que un ligero rubor se asomaba por su mejilla.

La profesora me indicó que me sentara justo detrás del chico pelinegro, solo asentí y me dirigí hacia mi pupitre no sin antes toparme nuevamente con la mirada de ese niño, al verlo tan cerca yo también me sonrojé ya que noté que era bastante lindo, al percatarme de lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente me acerque a mi pupitre y me senté, alcancé a escuchar unas risillas provenientes del pupitre que estaba a un costado de mí, se trataba de una niña rubia de larga cabellera atada a la mitad con un moño rojo y de ojos azules.

Volteé a mirarla interrogante y ella me sonrió y se volteó a escribir unas palabras en su libreta, cuando terminó de escribir me la mostró, esta decía –mucho gusto Serena, mi nombre es Mina Aino- yo le hice una pequeña reverencia y ella me sonrió.

El resto de la clase pasó tranquila cuando menos pensé ya era la hora del almuerzo, Mina me tomó de la mano y me llevó casi a rastras hasta la azotea de la escuela, fue ahí donde me topé nuevamente con el azabache en compañía de otro niño rubio y ojos verdes, sin pensarlo ya me encontraba ligeramente ruborizada, había algo en ese niño me inquietaba y tranquilizaba a la vez.

Mina nos presentó como es debido –mucho gusto- dijo el rubio –mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata- me sonrió mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Yo también le hice una reverencia, cuando levanté mi vista nuevamente me sonrojé ya que el azabache me miraba fijamente –hola mi nombre es Darien Chiba, por favor llámame Darien- me dijo extendiendo su brazo para saludarme.

Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y titubeé un poco al extender mi brazo, al sentir la calidez de su mano me sonrojé aún más, ¡qué vergüenza! rápidamente volví a mi realidad al escuchar nuevamente las risillas de Mina y solté su mano.

Para ser honestos creo que no le di una buena impresión.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el 1er cap espero que les haya gustado, también me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que cambie algo en particular, con mucho gusto tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones.

Los siguientes caps, van a ser mas interesantes aún y respecto a la actualización probablemente sean los fines de semana lo digo porque también tengo que actualizar otros fics.

Otra cosita que se me pasaba, la amistad será entre Serena-Darien-Mina-Andrew.

Por último, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

¡Dejen review´s, please!


End file.
